Love, Trust, or Betrayal
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya kepadamu. Aku menghianatimu. Apa bedanya ketiga kalimat itu? Cinta, kepercayaan, dan penghianatan. Ketiganya saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Itu benar. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, menghalaukan berbagai cara agar kau mempercayaiku, lalu aku akan menghianatimu./Chapter 2 update! "Beginning" 21 reviews' please?
1. Profession

Suara sepatu kets yang beradu dengan jalanan aspal disertai dengan irama yang tak menentu karena saking cepatnya peraduan tersebut. Tampak pemilik sepatu kets—yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda—itu berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Di belakangnya tampak dua orang perempuan berpakaian hitam ketat mengejarnya dengan kecepatan lari yang tak kalah dengannya. Saat ia sibuk melihat ke belakang selama beberapa saat, ia pun mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Iris keabuannya membulat sempurna dan secara spontan ia menghentikan pacuan kakinya karena melihat sosok perempuan yang memiliki pakaian sama dengan dua orang yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menggeram. Ia terpojokkan saat ini. Ia pun menggenggam plastik hitam yang berisi obat-obatan terlarang itu dengan kuat untuk melindungi barang haram tersebut dari tiga perempuan yang mengincarnya saat ini.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah terpojok." Ucap salah satu perempuan berpakaian hitam yang berambut pirang panjang sembari menodongkan pistol kepada pemuda incaran mereka.

"A-Aku tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun! Kalian melanggar hukum jika kalian menangkapku seenaknya tanpa ijin tertentu!"

Salah satu perempuan yang bersurai merah muda itu menghela napas panjang setelah memicingkan matanya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam kepada pemuda itu sebelumnya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menunjukkannya kepada target mereka.

"CIA, atas nama pemimpin kami Senju Tsunade, kami mendapatkan perintah penangkapan kepada anda, Sakon Mishiro, atas tuduhan perdagangan illegal obat-obatan terlarang." Ujar agen berambut merah muda itu sembari menunjukkan identitas organisasi serta surat perintah penangkapan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bersalah."

"Menyerah saja. Anda tertangkap—

Ketiga agen itu memojokkan pengedar narkoba tersebut secara serentak. Pemuda itu hendak melawan, namun perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat satu itu menodongkan pistol kepadanya terlebih dahulu, sehingga pemuda itu tak berani melawan.

—pengecut."

.

.

.

**Kuroda Yue** proudly presents

.

.

.

**A Naruto FanFiction**

.

.

.

**Love, Trust, or Betrayal**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, Miss-Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

_**1**_

"_**Profession"**_

.

_Tokyo – Japan._

Suara kain gorden yang ditarik menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sinar matahari mengintip masuk sedikit demi sedikit dalam kamar berwarna merah muda tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendengus saat pemilik kamar itu tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh cahaya dari jendela besar yang telah ia buka gordennya. Gadis yang memiliki perawakan seperti _bule_ itu bergerak mendekati ranjang _queen-size_ yang terletak tak jauh darinya, lalu duduk di atasnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengguncang bahu gadis berambut _pink_ yang masih terlelap. Awalnya hanya guncangan pelan, namun lama kelamaan gadis pirang itu dongkol lalu mengguncang kasar bahu gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Sakura, bangun! Sudah siang!" pekik gadis berambut pirang itu cukup keras kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Ng.. _Urusai, _Ino." Gumam Sakura sembari menepis tangan Ino, lalu bergelung dalam selimutnya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi gadis cantik yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Cepat bangun, Sakura! _Shisho_ ingin mengumpulkan kita bertiga untuk membahas misi kemarin malam."

Namun bukannya menuruti perkataan Ino, Sakura malah semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dalam selimut. Perempatan siku-siku tercetak semakin jelas di dahi Ino. Gadis berambut merah muda ini memang sangat menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku akan memberitahu _shisou_ bahwa—

"Baik, baik. Aku bangun." Ujar Sakura memotong kalimat Ino sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ekspresi penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di wajah Ino. Sakura memang akan mengalah jika sudah berkaitan dengan _shisou_ mereka—Senju Tsunade. Setelah Ino mendengar suara _shower_ dinyalakan, ia pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk berkumpul bersama rekannya yang lain.

"Kau sudah membangunkan Sakura?" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar miliknya. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Memang dasar Sakura, tidur seperti kerbau saja!" lanjut Ino sembari menarik kursi yang terletak di sebelah gadis berambut pirang pudar yang diikat empat.

"Hah.. Tapi wajar saja kalau dia masih ingin tidur. Kemarin malam, kalian pulang dari misi saat jam tiga pagi 'kan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut yang diikat empat kepada Ino.

"Iya, Temari. Ah, target kami ini memang merepotkan sekali. Dia bahkan tak ingin menyerahkan diri dan membuat kami berlari kesana-kemari kemarin malam. Geram sekali rasanya! Ugh." Ujar Ino kesal.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali berlari saja, Ino. Padahal kau pernah berlari lebih jauh daripada yang tadi malam." Celetuk gadis bercepol dua dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Tenten." Ujar Ino sembari mengambil roti tawar yang disediakan di atas meja makan, lalu mengolesinya dengan selai.

Suara derapan khas sepatu hak tinggi menggema di ruang makan yang sangat luas itu. Sontak ketiga gadis yang sedang sarapan pagi itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berdiri saat sosok wanita dewasa itu memasuki ruang makan. Bahkan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berdiri bersama ketiga rekannya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, shisou_." Ucap keempat gadis itu sembari menundukkan sedikit kepala mereka tanda memberi hormat kepada wanita yang bernotaben sebagai atasan yang mereka panggil guru tersebut.

"_Ohayo mo_." Jawab wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Senju Tsunade itu kepada anak asuhnya.

Anak asuh?

Baik, perlu dijelaskan disini bahwa Tsunade adalah pemimpin organisasi _Central Intelligence Agent_—atau disingkat CIA—yang merupakan organisasi agen rahasia yang bekerja di bawah naungan pemerintah Jepang. Bisa dibilang, CIA termasuk organisasi yang bergerak dalam bidang pertahanan Negara. Ini dikarenakan organisasi ini bukan organisasi sembarangan. Dalam CIA, terdapat banyak agen-agen rahasia yang _professional_. Bahkan kemungkinan mereka gagal dalam menjalankan sebuah misi hanya berkisar sekitar tiga persen. Misi yang biasa mereka jalani di antaranya adalah menumpas teroris, pembunuh, serta para pelaku kriminal berat lainnya yang sudah tidak dapat ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian. Biasanya para agen rahasia itu dibagi dalam sebuah tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Ada _alpha team_, _beta team_, _omega team_, serta tim-tim lainnya. Dalam organisasi ini, mereka dilatih agar memiliki bakat atau kemampuan khas tersendiri. Ada yang pandai dalam menyusun strategi, merakit bom, merakit senjata, membuat racun, kemampuan membidik sasaran, bela diri, _hacking_, _cracking_, dan kemampuan lainnya yang tak kalah hebat. Agen-agen itu sendiri masih dalam usia yang terhitung masih muda. Alasan mereka mengikuti Tsunade bermacam-macam. Entah karena _broken-home_, yatim piatu, atau memiliki tekanan hidup dalam masa lalu mereka. Diangkat oleh Tsunade sebagai anak serta menjadi orang yang berguna bagi Negara, tentu hal yang sangat menakjubkan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki latar belakang kehidupan keras seperti mereka. Karena itulah mereka sangat menghormati sosok Tsunade. Sebagai seorang ibu serta sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"Sakura?" ujar Tsunade menanyakan keberadaan salah satu anak asuh kesayangannya itu. Saat Ino hendak menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, sebuah suara menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu. "Disini." Ujar sosok yang ditanyakan itu kepada Tsunade. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang memakai kaos berwarna putih yang agak kebesaran serta celana pendek itu sedang menuruni tangga mewah berbentuk spiral.

"_Ohayo, shisou_." Ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Ohayo mo_, Sakura." Balas Tsunade sembari tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan kelima anak asuhnya—termasuk Sakura—untuk duduk di kursi dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Selama sarapan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu karena Tsunade sudah pernah mengajari mereka untuk tidak berbicara pada saat makan kecuali jika dalam kondisi darurat. Tentu saja, selain _professional_ mereka juga harus memiliki tata krama sebagai seorang gadis. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka membersihkan sudut bibir mereka dengan serbet putih yang telah disediakan di atas meja sebelumnya.

"_Ne, shisou_ dimana Shizune, Matsuri, Karin, serta yang lainnya?" ujar Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya kepada Tsunade yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Mereka sedang menjalankan misi. Tadi pagi ada panggilan mendadak dari CIA Cina." Jawab Tsunade.

"Oh, begitu."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana misi kalian tadi malam?" tanya Tsunade sembari tersenyum kepada ketiga anak asuhnya—Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata—yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi kemarin malam.

"Uoh _shisou_! Kami berlarian hampir tiga jam lamanya. Menyebalkan sekali. Target kami masih ingin melarikan diri. Padahal sudah tau tidak ada kesempatan, masih ingin melarikan diri. Kami dibuat repot juga olehnya, _shisou_. Pokoknya menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Itu benar, _shisou_. Aku hampir ingin menembak kakinya kalau saja kesabaranku sudah habis." Timpal Sakura tak kalah kesal. "Jam tidur dan energi ku berkurang hanya karena mengejar dia." Tambahnya lagi.

Tsunade tergelak pelan saat mendengar cerita dua anak asuhnya yang memang agak bawel itu. Terlihat Tenten dan Temari yang menimpali pembicaraan mereka berulang kali dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik hingga membuat Sakura dan Ino tampak begitu kesal. Mengalihkan pandangan iris cokelat madu miliknya dari keempat anak asuhnya, ia memandang salah satu anak asuhnya yang memang pendiam dan pemalu. Yah, walaupun sudah hampir satu tahun dalam CIA, Hinata masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat pemalunya itu. Mengerti akan Hinata, Tsunade pun membuka pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

"_Ne_, Hinata bagaimana dengan misinya tadi malam? Ini misi pertama mu setelah empat bulan ini 'kan?"

"I-Iya, _shisou_. S-Seperti kata Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ tadi, misinya memang a-agak melelahkan k-karena kami mengejar target selama berjam-jam." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah serta cara bicara yang agak gagap karena gugup saat berbicara dengan sang pemimpin.

"_Hora, hora_ kalau Hinata _sih_ maklum saja. Pasti dia capek. Dia kan masih belum terbiasa. Nah kalau dua kerbau ini? Sudah berlumut di CIA masih mengomel-ngomel hanya karena mengejar tikus sebentar." Ujar Temari dengan nada sarkastik sembari melirik-lirik dua rekan yang sengaja ia sindir. Sakura dan Ino sontak tertohok mendengar sindiran Temari yang tepat mengenai mereka. Mereka berdua langsung melontarkan _death glare_ andalan mereka kepada Temari yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Tenten. Hinata mengulum senyum saat mendengar pertengkaran kecil rekan-rekannya itu. Tsunade pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Tentu saja Tsunade senang jika melihat anak asuhnya berbahagia seperti saat ini. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

"_Ano ne shisou_, tadi Ino bilang _shisou_ ingin membahas misi kemarin malam. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura yang sudah jenuh karena menjadi bahan olok-olok Tenten dan Temari.

"Sebenarnya tujuan utama ku bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin menugaskanmu dalam sebuah misi, Sakura."

"Misi? Apa itu misi yang berat?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi untuk saat ini tugasmu hanya mengintai saja."

Tenten dan Temari yang tengah asyik mengolok Ino pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Tsunade dengan serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana misiku saat ini _shisou_?"

"Baik. Aku menugaskanmu dalam misi ini karena kau adalah agen terbaik dalam CIA Jepang. Misimu kali ini adalah menumpas sebuah organisasi yang melakukan pembunuhan serta perampokan secara membabi buta kepada para pejabat Negara. Berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang kami dapatkan dari para saksi, kami sudah mendapatkan identitas beberapa orang yang mungkin memiliki kaitan dengan organisasi itu."

"Jadi masih hipotesis?"

"Benar. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau menyelidiki orang ini. Oh ya, bukan hanya kau sendiri yang akan terjun di misi ini. Aku berencana menugaskan sepuluh orang dalam misi ini."

"Sepuluh? Banyak sekali, _shisou_!" ujar Ino antusias.

"Ini adalah misi besar. Jadi ku rasa, sepuluh orang cukup untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku menugaskan Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Karin, Matsuri, Kurenai, Shizune, dan aku."

"Eeh? _Shisou_ turun dalam misi? Sebegitu serius kah misi kali ini?" ujar Tenten tak kalah antusias dari Ino.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan tadi?" jawab Tsunade sembari tersenyum lembut.

'_Selain itu..'_ Tsunade menatap kelima anak didiknya yang tengah bercek-cok ringan lagi-lagi karena sindiran sarkastik dari Temari. Ia mengulum senyum sejenak.

'_Ada yang akan ku temui dalam misi kali ini.'_ Batin Tsunade.

"_Daijobu, shisou_?" tanya Hinata yang agak khawatir dengan Tsunade. Tsunade langsung terhenyak karena ia tak sadar bahwa ia menggenggam gelas kaca berisi susu itu cukup kuat saat ia sedang melamun.

"_Daijobu da yo_, Hinata."

"Jadi _shisou_, bagaimana tugasku dalam misi ini? Bisa dijelaskan lebih rinci?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehem. Baiklah aku jelaskan sekali lagi. Sakura, kau adalah agen pertama yang bergerak terlebih dahulu dalam misi ini. Dan disini kau menyelidiki seorang pemuda yang diduga memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi itu dengan cara mendekatinya. Ini foto target penyelidikanmu kali ini." Ujar Tsunade menyodorkan selembar foto seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sakura menerima foto itu dan berusaha menghafal wajah pemuda itu.

"Menurut informasi, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini sedang bersekolah di Universitas elit Tokyo. Diduga ia memiliki hubungan dengan target utama kita. Bisa dibilang seperti menjadi tangan kanan target utama."

"Tampaknya ia masih muda, _shisou_. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi tangan kanan target kita?"

"Uchiha Sasuke ini berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan intelegensi mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika ia mampu menjadi tangan kanan target utama kita dalam usia yang masih dibilang muda. Aku harap kau bisa menyamar sebaik mungkin dalam penyelidikanmu kali ini. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia bukan pemuda sembarangan. Sedikit saja kau teledor, ia akan mengetahui identitas aslimu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsunade, lalu menatap lagi sosok yang ada dalam foto itu. "Setelah aku berhasil menyelidikinya, apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan mengirim agen lain untuk melakukan penyelidikan pada target yang lain dalam jangka waktu yang berbeda-beda agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak target. Aku mengharapkan usaha kalian yang terbaik untuk misi kali ini." Ujar Tsunade memandang satu per satu anak asuhnya.

"Baik, _shisho_." Ucap kelima gadis itu serentak.

"Kita diberi ijin oleh pemerintah untuk membunuh mereka." Ucap Tsunade.

"Jadi.." ucap Tenten sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah kita berhasil menyelidiki seluruh target kita, kita akan menyusun rencana—

Sakura mulai menyeringai menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Tsunade yang dipastikan sangat ia sukai kali ini.

—untuk menangkap mereka. Dan karena kita diperbolehkan membunuh mereka, mungkin kita akan mengeksekusi mereka saat kita mengepung persembunyian mereka."

Seringai Sakura melebar. Inilah yang ia sukai. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak menjalankan misi yang mengharuskannya untuk membunuh target. Bukannya tidak waras atau apa, tapi gadis musim semi itu memerlukan pelampiasan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang masih dihantui oleh masa lalunya.

"Kapan aku mulai bergerak, _shisho_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang tampak begitu senang. Tsunade yang melihatnya pun dapat menangkap isi pikiran Sakura.

"Kau bisa bergerak kapanpun kau mau. Tapi ingat, jangan gegabah! Kau hanya diijinkan menggunakan senjata dalam keadaan darurat saat masa penyelidikan berlangsung. Dan lagi, aku harap saat kita meringkus persembunyian mereka, kau tidak menggunakan senjatamu dengan brutal. Mengerti, Sakura?"

Sakura tergelak pelan mendengar kalimat _shisho_-nya yang terkesan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, atau tepatnya kewarasannya. Tidak. Sekali lagi, Sakura masih waras. Ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk pelampiasan menggantikan usaha balas dendamnya pada 'mereka' yang sudah merenggut segala kebahagiaan yang ia punya dulu. "Tenang saja, _shisho_. Aku tidak akan bergerak di luar perintahmu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ingat, kalian bukan hanya agen rahasia. Tapi kalian juga anakku." Ujar Tsunade sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian boleh menjalankan misi yang sulit sekalipun. Tapi satu yang ku minta.."

"…"

"Kembalilah ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat." Ucap Tsunade lembut, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi.

Kelima gadis itu tersenyum menatap punggung wanita yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu tersebut. Mereka berjanji akan membanggakan Tsunade sebagai balas budi karena sudah membuat mereka menjadi manusia yang berguna.

"Sakura, kau beruntung sekali mendapat tugas menyelidiki pemuda tampan ini." Ujar Ino sembari tertawa genit. Sakura bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau menjijikan, Ino. Lagipula aku tidak peduli ketampanannya atau bahkan kekayaannya sekalipun."

"Mengerikan. Seperti biasa kau memang mengerikan, Sakura." Ujar Tenten menatap Sakura horror.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Demi kelancaran misi, Tenten. Lagipula, aku hanya berusaha bersikap _professional_."

"S-Sakura-_chan_.." panggil Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" jawab Sakura mengalihkan pandangan iris klorofilnya kepada Hinata.

"_A-Ano_.. Aku tau Sakura-_chan_ sangat hebat. T-Tapi Sakura-_chan_ harus tetap berhati-hati dalam misi ini ya? Ino-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, dan Temari-_chan_ juga." Ucap Hinata yang entah kenapa merasakan kekhawatiran akan keselamatan rekan-rekannya dalam misi kali ini.

"Eeh, kau khawatir padaku Hinata? Manis sekali.." ujar Sakura usil. Wajah Hinata memerah dibuatnya. Ditambah lagi Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang ikut menggodanya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini setelah pulang dari misi." Ujar Hinata sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"_Daijobu_, Hinata. Pasti, kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi seperti biasa setelah menjalankan misi." Ujar Ino sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Hinata.

Pagi itu akhirnya diisi dengan candaan ringan serta pembicaraan hangat kelima gadis itu di ruang makan. Mereka tidak tahu, entah berapa lama lagi mereka masih bisa seperti ini. Mereka tertawa lepas seolah melupakan masa lalu mereka yang kelam walaupun sejenak. Seolah melupakan takdir mereka yang harus selalu siap jika malaikat maut menjemput mereka saat sedang menjalankan atau bahkan gagal dalam menjalankan misi. Inilah mereka. CIA, _Central Intelligence Agency_ Jepang. Organisasi agen rahasia yang mayoritas anggotanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Bukan perempuan biasa yang hanya menghabiskan uang mereka untuk belanja atau berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka. Tetapi perempuan yang mampu bertarung melawan maut demi melindungi Negara.

Beralih kepada Tsunade. Wanita dewasa berambut pirang itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebotol _vodka_ yang berukuran cukup besar. Wajah mulus Tsunade tampak memerah—tanda bahwa ia sudah mulai mabuk. Namun ia masih bisa mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya untuk berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Ng."

"_Tsunade-_sama_, apa anda yakin untuk menugaskan mereka dalam misi ini? Mereka adalah agen rahasia terbaik yang kita miliki. Jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka saat sedang menjalankan misi, organisasi kita akan kacau."_

"Percaya saja padaku, Shizune. Lagipula, kau juga turun dalam misi ini. Bahkan aku juga. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" ucap Tsunade yang nada berbicaranya mulai berubah.

"_Tsunade-_sama_, anda sedang mabuk? Anda tidak meminum minuman keras lagi 'kan?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya meminumnya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa penat ku saja. Daripada itu, kapan kau bisa pulang dari Cina bersama _omega team_?"

"_Untuk itu, saya masih belum bisa memastikannya. Tapi kami usahakan untuk menyelesaikan misi dan pulang sekitar tiga hari lagi. Memangnya ada apa, Tsunade-_sama_?"_

"Tiga hari.. ya?"

"_Ada apa, Tsunade-_sama_?"_

"Sakura dari _alpha team_, aku menugaskannya sebagai pion pertama dalam menjalankan misi ini. Ia bilang, ia ingin memulai penyelidikannya besok. Jujur, aku agak khawatir padanya."

"_Bukankah dia agen terbaik dalam CIA Jepang, Tsunade-_sama_? Kenapa anda mengkhawatirkannya?"_

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kemampuannya. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Seperti yang kau tahu, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin di depannya. Aku tahu, ia pasti mengalami stress serta tekanan yang cukup berat. Aku merasa, tekanan itu membuatnya tidak takut saat melihat kematian, atau bahkan saat ia membunuh seseorang. Aku khawatir, saat ia membunuh nanti pengendalian dirinya akan hilang."

"_Sakura Haruno, eh? Kalau dia, saya yakin tidak akan apa-apa. Mungkin kejiwaannya agak tertekan. Tapi siapa tahu jika ia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk pelampiasan semata? Dia agen terbaik kita. Agen rahasia kelas S yang _professional_. Dia tak mungkin kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Lagipula, ia sudah dilatih dengan keras oleh anda. Ia pasti bisa melewati misinya dengan baik."_

Tsunade menutup iris cokelat madunya sejenak. Perkataan Shizune memang ada benarnya. Saat Sakura masih berstatus sebagai anggota baru, Tsunade sendiri lah yang turun tangan dalam melatihnya. Sakura juga sudah melewati banyak hal yang telah diajarkan olehnya. Mungkin Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Tsunade menghela napas panjang, lalu meneguk _vodka_-nya lagi.

"Perkataanmu membuatku merasa lebih baik, Shizune." Ujar Tsunade.

"_Saya senang mendengarnya, Tsunade-_sama_."_

Sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Tsunade. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan beralaskan dua tangannya yang dilipat.

"Kalian tak akan mengerti." Ucap Tsunade entah kepada siapa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu meneguk _vodka_-nya lagi. Rasa melayang yang ada dalam pikirannya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang kepalanya karena mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak _vodka_.

"Salah satu di antara mereka adalah—

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Hanya menatap kosong pekarangan depan istana mereka yang dihiasi oleh tanaman hias.

—pelaku pembunuhan orang tua Sakura."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Waduh sumpah singkat banget untuk chapter pertama. Maaf ya. Saya ngebut ketik chapter pertama sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk teman saya yang nyebelin berinisial S.E.D hoho.. Otanjobi omodetou, SED! FanFic ini sendiri saya dapat karena inspirasi dari teman saya si V.L.S yang notabennya maniak FFN tingkat akut. :v hoho.. ngomong-ngomong, ini Rate M pertama saya. Jadi maaf kalau kurang bagus. :D saya re-edit karena menurut saya chapter 1 ini masih kurang panjang. Untuk pengetikan, sudah saya sempurnakan. Maaf kalau masih ada yang salah. Sebenarnya saya rencana mau update kemarin malam. Tapi yah, tergoda saat memainkan _dating sim_. Hoho.. :v

Sekian aja bacotan saya. Mind to review?

Sign,

**Kuroda Yue – 06/09/2013 11.56AM**


	2. Beginning

"Ne, ne otou-chan_.. Aku ingin menaiki wahana itu." Rengek seorang gadis cilik berambut merah muda sembari menarik-narik tangan sang ayah untuk mendekati wahana komedi putar yang ada di taman bermain itu. Sang ayah tampak tersenyum lembut kepada gadis cilik itu, lalu mengikuti langkah anak kesayangannya menuju komedi putar._

"_Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_! Kizashi-_kun_, jaga Sakura baik-baik! Apalagi sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Ujar seorang wanita yang merangkap menjadi sosok istri dan ibu bagi dua manusia tadi. Walaupun mereka sedang berlibur bersama di taman bermain Tokyo, Mebuki tetap mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura yang masih berusia tujuh tahun dalam taman bermain yang begitu ramai saat ini. Yah, memang begitulah seorang ibu. Sakura__—gadis cilik itu—sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tawa kebahagiaan tak terelakkan dari dirinya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ia memiliki orang tua yang begitu luar biasa baginya._

_Sakura merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menikmati angin yang menerpa tangan mungilnya sembari menikmati putaran pelan dari kuda poni yang didudukinya saat ini. Sang ayah tampak merogoh kamera untuk mengabadikan momen hangat itu, sementara sang ibu tampak tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagiaan anak satu-satunya itu. Begitu komedi putar itu berhenti, Sakura langsung melompat turun dari kuda poni setinggi tiga meter yang ia duduki itu hingga membuat Mebuki terperanjak sejenak karena aksinya._

"_Sudahlah Mebuki. Lagipula Sakura tidak apa-apa. Dia kan lincah." Ujar Kizashi sembari mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura terkikik dibuatnya._

"_Bukan seperti itu. Berbahaya bagi Sakura untuk meloncat seperti itu. Kalau dia terluka bagaimana?" ujar Mebuki sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus keras. Suaminya ini memang tidak ada khawatir-khawatirnya dengan keselamatan anak. Namun Mebuki dikejutkan dengan rasa hangat yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati putri kecilnya sedang memeluknya._

"Daisuki yo, okaa-chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk pinggang Mebuki karena ia belum cukup tinggi untuk memeluk tubuh ibunya. Mebuki tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala merah muda anak tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kizashi pun mengambil kameranya dan mengabadikan momen ibu-anak itu. Ia tersenyum singkat._

"_Ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore. _Otou-chan _sudah lapar. Ingin segera makan malam bersama kalian."_

_Mebuki terkikik kecil mendengarnya. "_Yare, yare_ kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Sakura-_chan_!"_

"_Oke!" ucap Sakura girang. Ia pun pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam masing-masing satu tangan orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum sumringah karena begitu bahagia akan liburannya hari ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa berekreasi bersama karena sang ayah yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan._

_Namun senyum itu hilang seketika. Iris klorofil itu terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Tangan-tangan yang tadinya menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya pun menghilang entah kemana. Langit sore yang begitu hangat tadi pun menggelap seketika. Kaki-kaki mungilnya bergetar. Tubuh ringkihnya jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai keramik rumahnya._

"Okaa-chan_.. _Otou-chan_.." gumam Sakura. Air mata turun tanpa dikomando olehnya._

_Ia menangis. Tanpa isakan. Ia menangis dengan tatapan kosong, seperti layaknya boneka yang sudah rusak. Padahal baru saja.. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kedua orang tuanya tadi. Tetapi orang tuanya telah tewas di depan matanya saat ini. Darah kedua orang tuanya bercipratan di atas lantai keramik, bahkan ada yang terciprat di dinding rumahnya. Kedua tangan mungil itu bergerak menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua orang tuanya, iris klorofilnya berlinang, rahangnya mengeras._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

.

.

.

**Love, Trust, or Betrayal  
Naruto FanFiction**

**By : Kuroda Yue**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Miss-Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

_**2**_

"_**Beginning"**_

.

Iris klorofil itu tiba-tiba terbuka—atau tepatnya terbelalak—setelah sebelumnya tertutup karena pemiliknya masih tertidur. Gadis itu—Sakura—langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat.

"Mimpi. Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia bermimpi akan masa lalunya lagi setelah sekian lama ia tak memimpikannya. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah ini salah satu pertanda baginya? Apalagi hari ini adalah hari dimana ia memulai misinya untuk menyelidiki pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tirai gordennya yang masih tertutup. Tangan yang tadinya memegangi kepalanya itu langsung berpindah kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

DUK!

Sakura meninju tempat tidurnya sendiri cukup kuat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena mimpi sialan itu. Untungnya tempat tidurnya _spring bed_ sehingga tidak akan rusak karena tinjuannya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"_Ne_, aku merindukan kalian." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mengangkat lututnya ke atas sebagai tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk lututnya sendiri. Suara isakan kecil terdengar di kamar yang cukup luas itu. Sakura menangis. Setelah terakhir kalinya ia menangis saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya, kini ia menangis lagi. Cukup lama ia menangis. Menangisi masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Menangisi jalan hidupnya yang sudah melewati batas kenormalan.

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sedikit. "Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino yang dibalas dengan gumaman singkat oleh Sakura. Ini baru jam lima pagi. Jarang-jarang Sakura ingin bangun awal karena ia sangat mudah kelelahan apalagi jika setelah menjalankan misi. Merasa khawatir, Ino pun membuka pintu, dan memasuki kamar Sakura.

Gelap.

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang didapatkan oleh indera penglihatannya. Tentu saja gelap. Sakura terbiasa tidur tanpa lampu tidur. Sementara saat ini matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya, sehingga kamar itu tampak gelap sekarang. Ino memicingkan netranya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Begitu dapat, ia langsung menghidupkan lampu utama yang ada di kamar Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura. Namun yang dipanggil tidak memberi respon. Merasa diacuhkan, Ino pun mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia merasa ada keanehan pada Sakura pagi ini.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya pelan, lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan pilu. Ino terkejut bukan main.

"Ino.."

"Sakura! Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengguncang bahu sahabatnya pelan. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal adalah gadis yang kuat. Walau mengalami cedera fisik setelah menyelesaikan misi pun ia tak pernah mengeluh apalagi menangis. Selain itu, keadaan Sakura tampak begitu kacau saat ini.

"Aku akan membalas mereka, Ino."

Ino menghentikan guncangannya. Netranya beralih menatap iris klorofil itu untuk mencari maksud perkataan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, Sakura?"

"Aku bermimpi saat terakhir kali aku liburan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Padahal.. padahal kami masih tertawa saat satu jam sebelum manusia-manusia brengsek itu membunuh mereka. Aku.. Aku.."

Ino tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat sahabatnya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura, memberi sedikit ketenangan pada gadis merah muda itu. "Ssstt.. Tenanglah, Sakura. Tenang. Kau sudah bisa melewati ini semua hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Jangan seperti ini, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka, Ino. Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka. Pasti, pasti ku bunuh." Gumam Sakura pelan. Air matanya mengalir terus-menerus. Sakura menangis tanpa isakan. Tatapannya tampak kosong, namun tersirat rasa pilu yang begitu mendalam. Ino menutup matanya sejenak untuk menahan air mata yang akan segera lolos dari iris _aquamarine_-nya. Ia mengambil napas, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih itu. Inilah yang Ino benci. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sahabatnya sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk Sakura dan memberinya kekuatan untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sakura tampak masih menangis dengan tatapan kosong, serta menggumam tidak jelas tentang pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Ino mengigit bibirnya. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia tentu memahami dan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Jika ia menjadi Sakura, mungkin ia juga tak akan kuat.

"Sakura—hiks.. aku mohon tenanglah."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. Sebelumnya aku kuliah di universitas Konoha. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di Universitas Tokyo, tepatnya di salah satu kelas jurusan kedokteran. Tentang dirinya yang berasal dari universitas Konoha, itu hanya karangannya untuk menutupi identitas. Pihak CIA juga sudah membantunya dalam menyelesaikan data dirinya saat mendaftar di universitas Tokyo ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk CIA, termasuk menyusupkan seorang agen ke dalam sebuah universitas. Sesuai perintah Tsunade sebelumnya, Sakura sedang tidak bersenjata saat ini. Namun bukan berarti Sakura tanpa keamanan. Ia dijaga oleh Hinata dari jarak jauh dengan kamera pengintai—tentunya.

"Baik Haruno-_kun_, silahkan duduk. Ada tiga bangku yang masih kosong. Kau boleh memilih salah satunya." Ucap dosen itu singkat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kepada dosen itu. Iris klorofilnya melirik ketiga bangku yang disediakan untuknya. Bangku pertama terletak di samping Uchiha Sasuke—target misinya—, bangku kedua terletak di belakang Sasuke, dan bangku ketiga terletak di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari target misinya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada teman-teman sekelasnya—laki-laki—yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum, tentunya karena kecantikannya. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk pilihannya. Saat sampai, Sakura meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, menarik kursinya lalu duduk. Seluruh mata siswi yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Aneh sekali. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah memilih tempat itu."

"Iya, apa dia benar-benar bodoh?"

"Diberi kesempatan malah dia sia-siakan."

Begitulah bisikan para siswi yang ada di ruangan itu kepada Sakura. Tentu saja. Sakura memilih tempat duduk di belakang target misinya. Bukannya Sakura bodoh atau tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan, tetapi berdasarkan asumsinya, Uchiha Sasuke ini orang yang dingin dan kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Jadi, jika mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya dengan duduk di sampingnya sudah pasti kurang efektif. Bisa-bisa, Uchiha Sasuke ini mengira bahwa Sakura sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang mengincar kesempurnaan fisiknya. Sakura sengaja tidak menyapa target misinya terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat Sakura mengacuhkannya—tepatnya mengacuhkan kesempurnaannya.

Untuk sementara ini, Sakura hanya perlu bersikap seperti siswa lainnya. Dengan kemampuan menyamarnya yang sudah _professional_, tentu ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam masa-masa penyelidikannya saat ini. Misinya kali ini mungkin seperti sebuah permainan. Ia akan membuat Sasuke mencintainya. Lalu ia akan membuat pemuda tampan itu mempercayainya. Dan yang terakhir, ia akan—

—menghianatinya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Shizuka-_san_?" tanya Sakura kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya—setelah ia membaca _name-tag_nya.

"_Ano_, Sakura-_san_ tahu? Kadang ada elang yang mengincar bambu." Ucap gadis bernama Shizuka itu sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura terperanjak untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia membalas senyum teman sekelasnya itu.

"Oh, jadi kau salah satu penjaga hutan bambu, Shizuka-_san_."

Shizuka menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura menyeringai. Ah, sepertinya informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke akan terkumpul dengan sangat mudah kali ini. Ada seorang anggota organisasi yang kebetulan menuntut ilmu di universitas ini, di jurusan ini, dan bahkan di kelas ini. Keberuntungan sedang tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Mungkin bagi orang awam, percakapan mereka agak aneh. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka sedang membuka identitas masing-masing. Elang adalah lambang organisasi CIA. Bisa dibilang, kata 'elang' ini adalah sejenis kata sandi untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang memiliki kaitan dengan CIA. Sedangkan bambu adalah kata pengganti untuk Jepang. Jadi, kata 'elang yang mengincar bambu' sama artinya dengan 'kau anggota CIA Jepang?'

Begitu dosen mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis, Shizuka langsung melempar sebuah kertas kepada Sakura.

'_Senpai ditugaskan menyelidiki Sasuke Uchiha 'kan? Aku punya banyak informasi tentangnya. Senpai mau?'_

Sakura menatap Shizuka, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Shizuka menuliskan informasi yang Sakura perlukan, Sakura merobek kertas yang dilempar Shizuka kepadanya tadi hingga menjadi kepingan kecil yang tidak dapat disatukan lagi—untuk menghilangkan jejak. Selesai merobek kertas itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shizuka. Tampaknya gadis itu belum selesai menulis semua informasi yang ia perlukan. Sambil menunggu, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Ino yang sudah bersedia menenangkannya, hingga menangis bersamanya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti Ino.

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat ia mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Ia meringis kecil. _'Mengingat kenangan pahit memang menyakitkan'_ batinnya.

Walaupun hati Sakura sudah agak tenang, Sakura tidak akan menarik ucapannya tentang membalas dendam kepada pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Tujuan Sakura bertahan hidup selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini adalah demi membalaskan dendam kepada pembunuh tersebut. Ia menerima uluran tangan Tsunade, dilatih dengan keras oleh Tsunade, cedera saat sedang bertarung dalam misi, jatuh sakit saat sedang ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi di Negara lain, dan menerima misi _rank-S_ ini. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pembunuh orang tuanya. Ia selalu berharap jika di antara penjahat-penjahat yang ia tangani, ada yang mengenali pembunuh keji tersebut.

"Ra? Sakura-_san_?" panggil Shizuka. Sakura sontak membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, _arigato_." Ucap Sakura setelah menerima sebuah _notes_ kecil yang pastinya berisi informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Shizuka menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sakura membuka _notes_ itu. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat ada foto Uchiha Sasuke pada halaman pertama _notes_ itu. _'Dasar!'_ batin Sakura.

'_Nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Berusia delapan belas tahun. Hari ulang tahunnya dua puluh delapan Juli. Sangat populer di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Selalu meraih peringkat pertama dalam bidang akademik. Dia juga atletis. Mengikuti klub basket. Dingin. Anti-sosial. Kelihatannya tidak menyukai keramaian. Kabarnya, dia sangat menyukai tomat. Membenci segala jenis makanan atau minuman yang manis. Kehidupan keluarganya misterius. Sempat ada desas-desus kalau dia baru saja menyandang marga Uchiha sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia mengaku bahwa ia keturunan asli Uchiha. Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia tidak dekat_—_bahkan tidak mau dekat dengan perempuan. Mungkin berisik, menurutnya. Tentang kisah asmaranya, tidak ada yang tahu. Dia sangat misterius. Yang pasti, dia sangat tampan. Dia pernah ditembak oleh beberapa gadis di depan banyak orang. Lalu, aku dengar golongan darahnya AB. Selain itu, dia mirip dengan artis Korea. Rahangnya begitu tegas. Lehernya juga tegap. Dia memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Lalu_—

PUK!

Sakura langsung menutup _notes_ itu. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Ia langsung mendelik kepada Shizuka yang dibalas dengan cengiran jenaka kepadanya. Sakura menghela napasnya. Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan informasi dasar yang ia perlukan saat ini.

'_Bagaimana caraku untuk menaklukkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Eeh? Sasu-nya Cuma muncul dikit yaaaa.. Gomen, gomen.. Mood saya agak rusak pas ngetik chapter 2 ini. Yah biasa.. ada yang repost fanfic saya yg judulnya Gangster Queen tanpa ijin saya di Facebook. Curhat dulu yah, saya dongkol setengah mati baca komentarnya. Pada minta 'lanjut donk, min', 'lanjut min!', 'ayo min dilanjutkan!' what the heck? Authornya saya, mereka malah minta lanjutin ke adminnya. Memangnya bayar berapa adminnya pas saya ngetik tiap chapter GQ! Pas dapet berita gitu, mood saya buat lanjutin Gangster Queen jadi menurun. Bahkan saya tidak mau melanjutkannya karena saya kesal dengan page itu!

Oke, balik ke tujuan awal(?). Menurut VLS dan SED, chapter pertama kemarin agak kurang karena hanya satu tempat. Ya, memang benar. Maaf ya, ini karena otakku yg pas-pasan ini buntu. Makasih buat VLS yang udah kasi request untuk inti chapter 2. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan. Oh ya, ada yang nanya kenapa ini rate M? oke, pastinya karena ada LEMON. #ketawa mesum# berhubung teman saya SED maniak ama LEMON, jadi saya buat ada LEMON. #peace!#

Oke sekian aja.. Habis bales review, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3! Bagi yang ada request, silahkan PM saya ato PM di Facebook juga boleh. (Kuroda Michiyo) saya sangat berharap ada yang membantu saya membuat LEMON nanti.. hehe.. saya ucapin terima kasih buat Hatake Ridafi kun. Review anda memang benar. Tapi berhubung saya agak lemot update, saya jadikan review sebagai patokan untuk melanjutkan fanfic :D

Yuuki edna : eh? Ini siapa? Makasih ya, nih udah update. Enjoy!

Geesuke : makasih. Maaf ya ga bisa janji. Saya jarang bertengger di FFN. Yah sudah saya jelaskan di atas. :P

Poetrie-chan : makasih ya.. nih udah lanjut..

YeMaFaSu : nih udah lanjut

Iya Hatake : udah saya jelasin di atas. :D nih udah lanjut, makasih ya..

Guest : makasih ya.. maaf, pendek nih. Mood lagi ga bagus. Nih udah lanjut :D

**Special thanks to :**

**VLS, SED, khoirunnisa740, LastMelodya, uchiharuno susi, Hatake Ridafi kun**_**.**_


End file.
